Tiempo limitado de felicidad
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Me enseñaste tres palabras que quise guardar, solo quería estar contigo eternamente... pero con mi "Tiempo de felicidad limitada" soy "feliz"


Hola, un placer, soy Saeki, y es mi primer fic de KagePro, amo esta saga, y bueno, ejem, se me ocurrió luego de escuchar Shinigami Record, ¿como pude vivir sin esa canción, en fin, me dio tanta pena la historia de Azami ;_; ella solo necesita amor! y se me ocurrió este fic... siento que es un mi*rda, pero espero le den una oportunidad y les guste.

**Disclaimer: **KagePro y sus sensuales y sufridos personajes son de Jin.

**Pareja: **AzamixTsukihito (Gracia por decírmelo)

**Advertencias: **Fic mio? mucho drama y tragedia, ñe.

Disfruten.

* * *

Soy un monstruo.

Eso lo note hace mucho tiempo, eh tenido milenios para notarlo. Nunca había conocido la "amabilidad", el "amor"… o la "felicidad", son palabras raras para mí, solo conozco el "miedo", el "odio"… la "infelicidad"

Soy y seré un monstruo que no conoce la felicidad, es algo que acepte, y a lo que me acostumbre en miles de años… hasta ese día.

Un día llegaste tú, un chico que dijo "Quiero estar contigo" me dio miedo, mucho miedo, pavor, como nunca antes lo había sentido, seguro me mentías para luego lastimarme, como todos, a nadie le gustan los monstruos como yo, pero tú nunca me viste como un monstruo, me viste como alguien.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Nunca me había preocupado por eso, nadie le interesa como sea ni como me sienta, ¿De qué me servía un nombre? "Entonces, te llamare Azami" me diste tu cálida mano, por primera vez, conocí la "amabilidad"

Y los años pasaron, pero tú seguías queriendo estar a mi lado, no importaba lo mucho que me alejara, tú me seguías, y sin darme cuenta, me enseñaste lo que era el "amor".

Y junto contigo, pude encontrar que era la "felicidad", a tu lado, el tiempo parecía lento, y eso era hermoso, un tiempo valioso para mí, en especial, porque podía compartirlo contigo, la persona que amo, y con el tiempo, con otra personita que amo, y que ambos amamos, en nuestro espacio limitado de "felicidad"

Pero los humanos mueren rápido, tus manos empezaron a arrugarse, tu cara igual, cada día parecías más lejano a mí, sentía nuestra felicidad alejarse lentamente, eres muy rápido para mí, no quiero que termine nuestra "felicidad".

Ahora, en este momento en que aún tengo la "felicidad" en mis manos, quiero conservarla, quiero conservarla contigo, ese chico que vio a "Azami" no al monstruo, y así, yo, tú y Shion, podríamos ser "felices" juntos, en un tiempo ilimitado, eterno.

Cree un paraíso sin tiempo, para nosotros tres, así, la "felicidad" que me enseñaste hace muchos años atrás, perdurara para nosotros, sonreirás, tomaras mi mano entre las tuyas, y así, eternamente estaremos juntos, ese es mi deseo.

Pero… al parecer, solo yo soy eterna.

Shion creció, tú creciste, pero yo no, ni siquiera ese espacio de "felicidad" eterna lo impidió. Así, un día, esos brillantes ojos, dejaron de brillar… y entonces, todo se acabó.

Hui lejos, lejos de la realidad, fui egoísta e infantil, no quiero dejar que mi "felicidad" a tu lado se acabe, ese lugar eterno no sirvió.

Soy un monstruo cobarde, que perdió su "felicidad", una "felicidad" que tú me diste para luego quitarme.

Entonces, el tiempo paso, y mis tres palabras conocidas volvieron, dejando atrás las que aprendí contigo, y otra vez estuve sola, triste… muy triste y solitaria.

Entonces, un día, vi a Shion otra vez, sentí culpa, ya que le quite el "amor" cuando aún era una niña, también la "amabilidad" ya que ella, también es un monstruo en parte. Pero aun así, cuando la vi, ella no era como yo, ella era "feliz"… no lo pude entender.

Vi también a esa niña, igual a mí y a Shion, nuestra nieta… ella también lucia "feliz" y pese a lo amargo que les toco probar, aun así eran "felices" lo que me hizo recordar mí "tiempo ilimitado de felicidad", ¿Por qué si sufren son "felices"? Yo deje de ser "feliz" y no fui "feliz" cuando sufría, solo fui "feliz" cuando éramos nosotros tres, un tiempo limitado.

En ese momento llore, llore mucho, llore como no había llorado en mucho tiempo, pero aun así sonreí, y no deje de hacerlo, me sentía feliz, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué recordé lo que me hizo feliz…?

"Sabes, no sé si mañana seré feliz, pero mientras sea feliz quiero aprovecharlo, y guardarlo para peores tiempos" Esas palabras… me las dijiste cuando aún eras joven, hace demasiados años. Pero recién ahora pude entenderlas, y muchas cosas más.

Al ver a Shion, a Mary, a ti y a mí ser "felices" conocer esa rara palabra, me di cuenta de algo, algo sobre la "felicidad" que al estar tan desesperada en protegerla, no la pude entender realmente.

Quizás, yo sea eterna, y quizás ya no estés a mi lado, pero esas tres palabras de ese limitado tiempo siguen ahí.

Soy un monstruo que se llama Azami, que un tiempo atrás te conoció a ti y a tres palabras que quiso guardar para siempre; para compartirlo con dos personas a las que amaba, pero al hacerlo, periodo lo que realmente significaban.

Ahora puedo ver con claridad, quizás ya no estés, y algún día tampoco este Shion ni Mary, algún día también esas sensaciones se borren de mí, pero sabré que en algún momento estuvieron ahí.

Tú, mi amado que ya no está, me entregaste mucho, que aun extraño, por fin pude comprender realmente la "felicidad", nunca podría ser eterna, solo yo puedo serlo, pero aunque la "felicidad" se acabe, sé que estuvo ahí, y es mi tesoro más preciado.

Quizás fue corto, no duro mucho ni volverá, pero siempre estará ahí, junto a tu recuerdo, mi querido...

… Tiempo limitado de felicidad.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, cada review hace feliz a Azami!


End file.
